


Loser

by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort Fluff, Epithet Swap (Mentioned), soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy
Summary: Me and some friends were running a competition with these characters and. Clown emoji
Kudos: 1





	Loser

"Hey, are you okay?" Becca chased after Perrie- her epithet was still changed. She didn't even really know what it was now, companion was gone, _Flicker_ was gone- everything was different- but she chased after Parable regardless after the match with Emmie, brushing herself off of the water Ram had created.

He glanced back at her and gave a levelled smile with a shrug. Becca just frowned back, crossing her arms "Pear." "Chili." she sighed, and flicked the back of his hand, her eyebrows creasing in concern "You're in a bad mood"

"I'm losing." Perrie shrugged, and Becca huffed, biting her bottom lip and dragging her eyes up and down him. "You _lost_ , actually, full blown, two matches mean-" 

"I know, Reb. I lost, I _know_ that, don't like, come rub it in or wh-" "What the fuck? Perrie, it's just a stupid competition." Becca gently grabbed his hand, she was sure he hadn't noticed it had become a fist. She rubbed the back of it carefully with a thumb, blinking and staring at the fact it sparkled with gold when she touched it. Hm. 

She was gonna ignore that.

"I know- i _know_ that, but, you and Ram are, you're blowing it out of the _park_ and- Ram's a _support_ person, _we_ made him a support person!" Perrie looked at her, he... was more visibly distressed now, and he pulled away from her so he could talk with his hands- the way he moved them around helped him get out his thoughts.

"Even he's doing great and-" "Perrie, we told you at the start that you wouldn't do great, you- you never practice with speculate and, this is an _epithet_ based competition. Also, Ram has his drumsticks, he can attack _well_ if he figures something out-" "I-" Perries face was starting to get red, and he looked... even more bothered.

Becca took a step back, something in her head yelling at her that they should run- a squeaky and happy-sounding voice. That was fine, she'd figure out what that was later. "Parable, we _told_ you this would happen, you can't really get this upset-"

"But i can! Because I have _feelings_ , Becca. And, and- and i- i have! My looking glass-" she watched him start to deflate, and frowned, "You- you guys had _new_ epithets and _still_ won! This is- this is ridiculous! I can't _do_ anything, and you even have a _new_ person who's better than me and-"

That was that, Becca stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him before he could do it to himself. "Perrie, you can always learn, when we get home we can have a brainstorming session and come up with a bunch of new stuff- fight me and Ram a bunch so you can get proficiency."

"I won't be able to beat you guys, class _threes_ arent able to beat you guys" Becca scoffed and rolled her eyes, flicking Perries nose gently.

"Class three's who weren't there for every step of me and Ram's learning process, class three's who can't _dodge every single attack_ thrown at them, with _advantage_ if they _know the person_ , you doofus."

Theres a quiet huff, and Perrie sinks into her, moving his arms around her and placing his head on her shoulder, he could see Ram coming at this point, and he just sighed.

"Yeah, okay. That works."


End file.
